


all of the boys are begging to fuck harry

by orphan_account



Category: Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Dom Harry Styles, Dom Louis Tomlinson, Dom Niall Horan, Dom/sub, F/M, Famous Harry Styles, Famous Liam Payne, Famous Louis Tomlinson, Famous Niall Horan, Ill add more tags as I go along, M/M, Non-Famous Zayn Malik, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Liam Payne, Sub Zayn Malik, i dont know how to tag this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [title from “If You Seek Amy” by Britney Spears]Zayn Malik was--literally--One Direction’s biggest fan. He spends practically all the money he earns from his part-time job on merch, concert tickets, you name it. He loved all four of the members, but he was only human. He had a bias--if it was even called that if it wasn’t kpop--and that was the one and only Harry Styles. He can’t lie, he’s dreamed of being matched with the dom singer ever since he first started being a fan of the group, but he tried to suppress that thought in case he would be disappointed when he met his actual dom, although he knew he would be disappointed.He wasn’t disappointed.Or: a bdsm au where Zayn is a big fan of Harry and they get matched on Zayn's eighteenth birthday.
Relationships: Eleanor Calder/Louis Tomlinson, Jesy Nelson/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Jade Thirlwall, Perrie Edwards/Leigh-Anne Pinnock, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 20
Kudos: 100





	1. CHAPTER ONE

1632 words

Zayn danced around the room as he got ready, humming along to One Direction’s newest single. Steal My Girl, it was called, and he absolutely loved it. See, one thing you should know about Zayn Malik before the story starts is that he is a huge fan of one direction. He has merch, goes to concerts, has huge posters all over his walls, you name it.

One Direction is a boyband of 3 doms and 1 sub who make catchy pop music and are loved by many fans everywhere. Liam Payne, the only sub in the group, is matched to his girlfriend Jesy. Niall Horan is matched to his sub, Jade. Louis Tomlinson is matched to his sub, Eleanor. And Harry Styles, well, he’s the only unmatched one.

It is a sub’s dream to be matched to Harry Styles. Zayn would be lying if he said he didn’t wish to get matched with Harry Styles on his 18th birthday, but he knows the chances of that happening are very low, so he tried to lower his standards as to not get disappointed when he finally gets matched, but he knows he will be anyway.

That’s why today is going to be such a big day for him. On the day of their 18th birthday, people are to go to the matching center and fill out their tests. Doms will rarely get matched right away, often having to wait for up to four years to get matched to a perfect sub. Subs, however, almost always get matched on their 18th birthday, the few exceptions are subs that are unmatched, usually meaning their doms died before the subs turned eighteen.

Today was a big deal for Zayn because--well--he would figure out who he would be spending the rest of his life with. Of course, if his dom was abusive, or negligent, he could always request to get out of the contract, although he would likely never find another dom.

He wished that his dom would understand his life and let him keep doing what he likes. Specifically, he hoped his dom would let him keep being a fan of One Direction. He heard that many of his online friends were forced to stop being a fan by their dom, and he would hate for that to happen to him. Really though, he just wished for a nice and loving dom, that he could be happy with.

Zayn opened his phone and went to Instagram and logged onto his fan account, @harrysfuturesub. He got so many messages wishing him a happy birthday and good luck on his matching. Before heading out of his house, he posts on his account, captioning it “hey everyone, I’m heading to the matching center now. I don’t know if I will be allowed to post here afterwards, but if I am, I’ll update you. If you don’t hear from me soon, just assume that my dom didn’t allow me too. I’m excited, but also nervous. Wish me luck!”, as soon as he posts it, he gets a few comments from his few thousand followers (he had around twenty thousand, but he didn’t like to brag). He then turned his phone off and dropped it into his bag. 

His doorbell rang. Once, then twice, before he ran to open the door. His best friend Perrie, and her sub Leigh Anne were standing on his doorstep. Zayn and Perrie dated for a little while before when they were younger but broke up pretty quickly when they realized they were better as friends, and they stayed best friends. About a year ago, she was matched to Leigh-Anne, a girl who complemented Perrie perfectly (as her best friend, Zayn knew she deserved the best) and he couldn’t be happier for them.

“Zee!!” she exclaimed, “Happy birthday babe!!!” she runs up and envelopes him in a tight hug. As soon as he breaks away from the hug, Leigh Anne takes Perrie’s place, wrapping him in a hug. “Are you ready?” she asked, “It’s a big day,” I nod, my nervousness clearly showing.

“Come in,” I say in a quiet voice, motioning for them to enter. Perrie guided Leigh into my house and they both sat at the island in the middle. “Do you guys want water?” I asked and they both said yes, Perrie verbally and Leigh by nodding. I retrieved two glasses and quickly filled them both with some tap water from the fridge. 

We sit in silence for a little while, before I nervously ask, “can you guys like, tell me, what I should expect?” Perrie nods, looking at Leigh Anne.

“Leigh?” She nods and starts speaking.

“So first, you have to leave your stuff in a locker, that your dom will collect afterward, and they may or may not give it back,” Leigh starts, and I shudder, becoming more scared as she went on, “then, you will be led to a room where you do a survey on an iPad. And then the system matches you with a dom. And then you wait. I only had to wait around half an hour, but I’ve heard some people wait a few hours,” she waits a few seconds before adding, “You need to wait for your dom with your head down, you can’t look at them until they tell you too. Also, I’ve heard some doms request for their subs to be blindfolded or gagged, or something like that.”

“Geez Leigh, don’t scare the boy,” Perrie says and Leigh Anne visibly shrinks, and mutters out a “sorry”. Perrie placed a comforting hand on Leigh’s back. Zayn checked the time and realized he needed to leave.

“Guys, I… uhhh, I need to go,” he said, grabbing a bag that has all of his essential items, like his passport, his birth certificate, his phone, and other legal documents and precious items.

“Alright!” Perrie said, getting up from where she was sitting, and walking me out the door. “Call us if your dom lets you. They’re only legally allowed to let you call your family.”

“Bye!” He said, after Perrie and Leigh kiss both his cheeks. 

Perrie and Leigh Anne start walking in the direction of their house, while Zayn sits at the driver’s seat and starts the short drive to the matching center. Soon, he makes it there, parking in the parking lot and getting in line with all the other people turning 18 on that day. As soon as he is registered, and assigned a locker, he makes his way to the locker room to drop off his stuff. Then, he makes his way to the room number he was given. In the middle of the room, there is a table, a chair, and an iPad that Zayn assumes he will take the quiz on. Sure enough, when he walks up to the desk, he sees instructions on the iPad for how to start the quiz.

He sits down and presses the start button on the test. 

Full Name: Zayn Javadd Malik

Date of Birth: January 12th

Gender (select one): (Male) Female

Romantic Preferences (select one): Male Female (Both) None

Sexual Preferences (select one): Male Female (Both) None

The next few questions where the ones that he expected, all about his Reds, Yellows, and Greens. He’d researched all of the kinks beforehand, so this was easy. The last section was just some of my personal information.

The following information will not be used to find your dom, however, it will be given to your dom for them to get to know 

Okay. Zayn can do this.

Favorite color: Green

Favorite Book: The Harry Potter Series

Favorite Movie: The Avengers

Favorite Music Artist: 

Zayn hesitated. Should he lie? Many doms didn’t like subs that were fans of One Direction, Zayn thought that they were insecure that their subs would like a different dom over them. He knew there was a high chance his dom would force him to stop being a fan of them. Better tell the truth though.

Favorite Music Artist: One Direction

The rest of the questions where similar, just his likes and dislikes, just as the test said, for his dom to get to know him better. The next section though--the next section was important. It was his personal information, like contact information and social media. The things that some doms want to control.

Phone Number(s): (list all)  
***-***-****

Email(s): (list all)  
zaynjmalik@gmail.com

Instagram Account(s): (list all)  
@zaynjmalik

Should he add his fan account? He thought about it for a second, then decided to write it down. Honesty is best.

Instagram Account(s): (list all)  
@zaynjmalik  
@harrysfuturesub

Twitter Account(s): (list all)  
@harrysfuturesub

Facebook Account(s): (list all)  
N/A

Snapchat Account(s): (list all)  
N/A

Zayn finished the test and went back to check his answers. He didn’t want to get paired to the wrong dom based on one wrong answer. Once he made sure all of his answers were correct, he tapped the submit button. Then, the screen switched to a buffering screen. Finding Matching Dominant. It said. Then it changed to Dominant Found. This is it.

The screen went black.

Someone walked into the room, taking the iPad and chair. Then someone else walked into the room, wheeling the table out of the room. Everything was happening before Zayn could blink. Then, a few minutes passed, and someone else entered the room. The third person that entered the room turned to him.

“Kneel,” he told him, and Zayn quickly fell to his knees. He wrapped a black blindfold around Zayn’s head and tied it in a knot. “This is a special request from your dom.” His dom. Zayn couldn’t believe this was actually happening. It was surreal. He would finally be meet dom today.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry finds Zayn at the matching center.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading the previous chapter :)  
> Sorry, this one is really short, the next one should be longer!!

857 words

One Direction was in an interview when Harry Styles got the call. He was even answering a question when he got the call.

“I think that this upcoming album is definitely something different from what we’ve done before,” He started off by saying, “it talks about some things that we have never really dove into before and--” that’s when the call came. He looked at the caller ID, and when he saw the number, he said, “sorry I have to take this” and accepted the call, placing his phone up to his ear.

“Harry Styles, you have been officially matched. Please make your way to the Bradford matching center as quickly as possible. We are sending the information to the email that we have on file. Please make your way to the Bradford matching center as quickly as possible.”

Harry moved his phone to his chest. “I’m sorry I need to go,” he said and quickly got up to leave. He could hear the interviewer talking about has Harry Styles finally been matched and he didn’t care. All he cared about was the fact that he finally had a submissive. He finally has a submissive.

Once he got into the car and told his driver where he was going, he opened his email. Sure enough, there was an email from the matching center of Bradford, with all the information about his submissive. Zayn Javadd Malik was his name. When Harry opened the photo in the email, he was not disappointed. His sub was beautiful. Then, he started looking through the information.

He looked over the reds, yellows, and greens, the ones that were important to him at least, and smiled when he saw that his sub was green for everything he had planned. That’s why they were matched, after all. He then looked at the interests. 

His favorite artist was One Direction. Of course. He had a second Instagram account, that Harry noted was called harrysfuturesub. He had no idea how right he was. Literally, because the sub wasn’t allowed to know who he was matched to until he met him in person.

Quickly, the car pulled up to the car park of the Bradford matching center. He got out as fast as he could and walked to the line of all the doms waiting to meet their subs. Bradford wasn’t a huge city, so the line wasn’t that long. Harry heard his name called a couple of times, but he ignored it. He knew a video of him here would end up on TMZ or another tabloid, but he really didn’t care, he just wanted to finally meet his sub. He registered and was quickly given a locker number, the code to the locker, and the room number. Harry decided to skip on the locker, for now, heading straight to the room where his sub was.

When Harry entered the room, he was rewarded with the sight of a beautiful boy kneeling on the ground, looking down, with a blindfold covering his eyes. Harry leaned down to whisper into his ear.

“Well aren’t you a pretty little thing”

\---

“Well aren’t you a pretty little thing”

Zayn heard someone--who he assumed to be his dom. His dom. The voice reminded him of someone, but he couldn’t exactly place who it was.

“Stand up,” his dom said and Zayn shakily got to his feet, keeping his head down. “You are not permitted to speak unless I ask you a question. Answer every question that I ask you. Do you understand?”

“Y-yes,” Zayn said, voice wavering.

“Who are you?” Shouldn’t he know this? Zayn thought.

But, he responded anyway, “Zayn Malik,”

“Who are you to me?” His dom clarified.

“Y-your s-submissive,” Zayn answered, finding it hard to say the word. It was almost as if he hadn’t fully understood the reality of the situation. 

“Yes,” he said, “yes you are.” His dom places his hand on the back of Zayn’s head, pushing it down. “Head down. I’m leaving the blindfold on until we get to my house.”

“Why would I need to leave it on?” Zayn asked, curiously, but he quickly realized his mistake.

“Did I ask you anything?” his dom said, “you will leave it on because I told you to.” His dom led him out of the building and into the backseat of a car. “I’ll take off your blindfold when we get to my house.”

That’s when Zayn realized how he recognized his dom’s voice. It sounded exactly like Harry Styles’s voice. But Zayn knew there was no way that his dom could be Harry Styles, so he figured it was just someone who had a similar voice and a similar accent.

The car ride to his dom’s house wasn’t too long, and when they got there, Zayn was led to sit at a table which he presumed to be in the kitchen. Quickly, his blindfold was taken off, and he was blinded by a few moments because of the bright lights in the room. He blinks a few times before things clear up and he sees the face in front of him.

It’s Harry Styles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	3. CHAPTER THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes over Zayn's rules

Word Count: 1049

Harry takes off Zayn’s blindfold and waits a few seconds for his vision to come back. Quickly, he sees flashes or recognition in Zayn’s eyes. “You can speak now,” Harry says.

“Y-you’re Harry Styles,” Zayn stutters out, “I-I’m a huge fan,” he says, looking down.

“Look at me,” Harry says, tilting Zayn’s face up, “I want your attention when I talk to you.” Zayn nodded. “Yes, I am Harry Styles. And I know you’re a fan. Honestly, I’m flattered.” Zayn nods a bit, having nothing to say.

“Alright Zayn,” He said and god did Zayn love the way Harry said his name. “Let’s go over a few ground rules, okay? I may add more as our time together goes on, and you can tell me if you’re uncomfortable with any of them, okay?” 

Zayn nodded, “Okay.”

“Alright. Number One. Be respectful. Call me Sir when in public and during punishments. In private, you may call me either Harry or Sir, or we can think of something else as time goes on,” Harry winks, “This includes calling other doms Sir, unless specified you can call them something else. Along with that, you should be respectful to everyone, including other subs. Failure to do so will result in punishment. I will choose your punishment due to your offence. Understand?” Zayn nods, not sensing anything out of the ordinary about Harry’s rules so far. “I’m going to need a verbal answer from you. In fact, that’s the next rule. Always give a verbal answer. Okay?”

“Yes,” Zayn pauses, “Yes Sir.”

“Good,” Harry says. “Number two: No cursing. This ties into the previous one about respect, because, how can you be respectful if you’re cursing all the time, right? Failure to comply will lead to spanking, the amount depending on the curse. Alright?”

Zayn nods, “Yes, Sir.” Harry smiles. What did he do to get such an obedient sub?

“Rule number three: do not question me. This does not apply if you feel a punishment is unfair or if you need to color out. However, if I tell you to do something, I expect you to do it. This applies to you questioning the blindfold earlier, so for that you will be punished.” He says, and Zayn shudders. “Now come on, up over my knee.” Zayn shuddered. Now? But he knew better than not to comply. So he crawls up to Harry’s lap and stretches himself over his knees. “Good boy,” Harry says, and Zayn blushes at the praise.

“How about five,” Harry says, “You think you can take that?”

“Yes, Sir,” Zayn nods.

“Alright Zayn,” Harry says, “Count for me.” 

Zayn yelps as the first smack comes, but then saves himself with a quiet “one”.

“Louder baby” Harry said.

“One,” Zayn said louder.

“Two”

“Three four”

“Five,” he finishes with a grunt.

“Good boy,” Harry says, letting Zayn crawl back to his seat.

“Rule number four: don’t lie to me. I want you to always be honest with me. This includes being honest about your color,” Harry adds, “You will not be punished for coloring out, understand?”

“Yes, Sir,” Zayn nods.

“Rule number five: No coming without permission,” Zayn visibly squirms at that, even though he was expecting it, “Failure to do so will result in being locked in chastity. The first time, for a day, the second time for a week, the third time, for a month, and the fourth time--”

“For a year,” Zayn finished, “Why do you say it like it’s bound to happen? Sir,” he adds.

“Because it is,” Harry said, “when it’s me”.

“Oh?”, Zayn said, “Really?”

“Of course,” he grins, “But you know that, don’t you?” Harry pulls Zayn’s phone from his bag, and opens Instagram, going straight to the fan account Zayn has. “I bet Harry’s dick is ten inches long,” He reads from one of Zayn’s posts. He drops his head and blushes in embarrassment.

“Alright, rule number six,” Harry continues, “I will be able to veto any outfit that you choose, and you must check with me before you go out, is that fine?”

“Yes, Sir,” Zayn says, “That makes sense.”

“Alright, that’s it for the rules,” Harry says, “But I could add more as time goes on, okay?”

“Okay,” he nods, “Sir”.

“Alright,” Harry says, “Now, is there anyone you want to call? Your mom or dad?”

“My mom is dead,” Zayn says.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Harry responds.

“It’s okay,” Zayn said, “It happened when I was really young.”

“What about your dad?” Harry asks.

“No,” Zayn pauses, “He won’t pick up. He doesn’t think subs should be able to have contact with people if it’s not through their doms. Can I just call my friend Perrie?” Zayn asked hopefully.

“Of course you can,” Harry said, “Just leave it on speaker.” He hands Zayn his phone. Zayn quickly dials Perrie’s number and enables the speakerphone.

“ZAYNIE!!!” She shouts as soon as the line connects, “How are you???”

“Hey Pez,” Zayn says, “what’s up?”

“Whats up?” she asked questioningly, “You’re the one that just got matched! What’s up with you? Please tell me you didn’t show any disappointment when you found out your dom wasn’t Harry Styles,” Harry raised his eyebrows, “oh god Zayn please tell me that the punishment wasn’t too bad--did I just make it worse by talking about it? Oh god Zayn I’m sorry-” 

“Perrie!” He interrupted her, “Perrie it’s okay! Don’t freak out like that. I’m not in trouble--at least I don’t know if I am,” he looked up at Harry. “But yeah, I got matched. To-” he tilted his head, as if to ask permission to say Harry’s name. He nods so Zayn takes that as an okay, “To Harry Styles.”

“Haha very funny,” Perrie deadpans, but when she hears no laugh at Zayn’s side, she follows it up with, “wait are you serious?”

“Yeah, I am,” he chuckles awkwardly. He and Perrie talk for a few minutes, then he talks a bit to Leigh-Anne, until Harry asks to talk to Perrie. He turns off the speaker for this part, and just chats a bit with Perrie and Leigh-Anne. Zayn hears Harry ask about him, and his fanboy habits. Soon, Harry hangs up the phone and puts it down. 

“Well, Zayn,” Harry says, “Welcome to your new life.”


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's short :(

“I assume you know already,” Harry started, “but tour starts tomorrow. I want you to come with me.” Zayn nods, and quietly responds. “We’ll visit your house today to get enough of your stuff to last for tour, and maybe I can meet your dad if he’s home?” Zayn nodded again.

“Okay, Sir,” Zayn responded.

“Alright,” Harry said, “What’s your address? I’ll call a cab.”

\---

“So,” Niall said, “Do you guys think Harry’s finally been matched?”

“Hopefully,” Louis said, “It’s about time.”

“Plus there’s going to be a new person,” Jesy said, “Although I can’t tell if that will be good or bad.”

“Yeah,” Liam agrees, “We don’t know how they’ll be.” He leans into Jesy’s shoulder, and she loosely wraps an arm around his waist. “Well, of course they’re going to be perfect,” he quickly corrects himself, and Jesy smiles approvingly.

A lot of fans thought Liam was a dom when he first joined the band, due to his physique, but soon, everyone found out that he was, in fact, the only submissive in One Direction. Many expected Louis to be the only sub of the group, the “token” sub of the group, and many were surprised when they found out he was a dom. There are still some fans who believe that he is actually a sub, matched to Harry, thus creating the ship “Larry Stylinson”, but of course there was no truth in it.

Niall scrolled through twitter as he waited for Harry to finally come back to the tour bus. Of course, the many fan pages he’s following where freaking out about the fact that Harry might be getting matched soon. Suddenly, his phone rang, the caller ID flashed on the phone screen.

Harry S.

“Guys it’s Harry,” he announced to the room and picked up the phone call. They all quickly crowded around him. “Hey Harry,” Niall said into the phone, “Did you finally get matched?”

“Yep,” Harry responded, “Right now we’re heading to his house to pick up some of his stuff for tour, we’ll be there in, I don’t know, a few hours? Make sure the buses don’t leave without us.”

“Of course Harry,” Niall said, “We can’t wait to meet your sub.”

“Yeah, of course… Anyways, I gotta go,” Harry said, “See you guys later.”

“See you.”

With that, Harry hang up the call and looked at Zayn, sitting peacefully on the other side of the cab, gazing out the window. He reached out a finger and gently stroked Zayn’s Cheek, causing the younger boy to glance up at him. Zayn smiled.

“Zayn,” Harry said, “I wanted to talk to you about your social media privileges.” Zayn nods. “I believe everyone should have freedom with their social media. Although, I’d like you to limit it to just one instagram account. Is that alright?”

“Yeah, of course!” Zayn responded, nodding his head. “Should I delete my second account now?”

“If you want,” Harry said, “Just make sure you delete it in the next 24 hours. If you want, you can post one last thing, alright?” Zayn nods, then quickly remembers to answer verbally.

“Alright,” he said.

Zayn turned on his phone on and launched instagram, posting a selfie that he took a few days ago, writing the caption, “Deleting this account within the next 24 hours, if you want to stay connected with me, follow my main account @zaynjmalik”. He clicked the “post” button and turned off his phone, setting it in his lap.

Soon, they made it to Zayn’s house.

“My dad shouldn’t be home right now,” Zayn said as he fumbled for the key, “He works until late, but my friends Leigh and Perrie might be. They tend to let themselves in, Perrie has a key.” He explains. Harry nods, and pats him on the back. Zayn opens the door, and sure enough, Leigh-Anne and Perrie are sat watching TV on the couch, but as soon as they see Zayn and Harry enter, they jump to their feet.

“Well, look at you, Zayn,” Perrie said, “All back from your matching, with a dom,” She teased, and Zayn tilted his head down, blushing in embarrassment. 

“Hey I’m Harry,” he said, extending his arm. Perrie and Leigh-Anne both shaked his hand and introduced themselves, while Zayn just stood at his side. “Alright babe,” he said, “Let’s go get your stuff.” Harry planted a light kiss on Zayn’s forehead. He nodded, starting to walk towards the stairs. Harry followed him, resting a hand on his lower back. Right when Zayn got to the door, he stopped walking.

“I’m gonna warn you,” Zayn said, “Even Perrie hasn’t been in here.” Harry nods and pushes the door open.”

Zayn could tell from Harry’s face that he was shocked, to say the least. “It’s definitely more than I expected” Zayn giggled. “Now, pack a suitcase.” 

“Of course,” Zayn nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> That was the first chapter. If you liked it, comment what should happen next in the story!! x


End file.
